


Stop doing all these...

by CellionKagamine



Series: Kuroko no stories [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellionKagamine/pseuds/CellionKagamine
Summary: Please don't kill me this was inspired from a post I saw on fb I merely translated and subbed in the characters.On a side note, woah it's really hard to post using mobile.





	Stop doing all these...

"I've told you so many times, don't eat so much junk food, why can't you just listen?!" Furihata Kouki scolds as Akashi Seijuurou continues stuffing himself with the snacks beside him, a bad habit he picked up probably from Murasakibara Atsushi.

"I've said it before, eat proper meals, all these instant noodles aren't healthy!" Kouki nags as Seijuurou continues making his cup noodles, "Time being of Importance" as Seijuurou always said.

"Don't make me repeat myself ugh, if you're going to sleep, sleep in your room, you'll get a cold sleeping on the sofa!" Kouki complains whereas Seijuurou merely continues sleeping on the sofa which he collapsed on the moment he arrived home.

"Why do you keep drinking coffee? It's not good for your stomach!" Kouki asks as Seijuurou heads out to buy yet another cup of coffee to keep his mind running.

"I told you so many times, if you're sick, see a doctor, eat some medication! Leaving yourself be, what are you planning to do, destroying your body like this!" Kouki speaks, exasperated, as Seijuurou just left his fever be, having it climb higher and higher.

"Haven't I said it before? Don't bring your work back home to do, you're working long enough hours as it is!" Kouki rants as Seijuurou continues his work on the dining table, seemingly too engrossed to hear even the doorbell ringing.

"Please stop working overnight, it's not good for your liver..." Kouki begs as Seijuurou continues working by the lamp light, eyes showing no sign of fatigue, even as Kouki knew better.

"You should know that staring at those old photos won't change anything, right?" Kouki comments as Seijuurou leans by the open window in the middle of winter, and flips yet another page of the photo album, eyes slightly red.

"I really have had enough."  
Kouki states with an expressionless face, while Seijuurou stands there apologising for any and everything, ears seemingly no longer processing, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I've already said before,

 _stop crying by my grave_."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me this was inspired from a post I saw on fb I merely translated and subbed in the characters.
> 
> On a side note, woah it's really hard to post using mobile.


End file.
